dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Empire of Sin
The empire of sin is is based off a kingdom from a fantasy land that Fenix had seen in a book, but unlike in the book is less about magic and more about using science to fill in the parts where magic would be present to help the people of the kingdom. Economy The economy of the sin empire is based heavily off food and research and development. The people of the sin empire are fairly well off, for a seemingly small empire. Many citizens of the empire are farmers or make money off traveling merchants that indulge in the pleasures the empire has to offer on their trips. The main export of Sin at the moment is rice wine. Government This kingdom is ruled by a supreme ruler, who's word is law. The only one who has near as much power would be the queen. The other council members are the third in power in the Kingdom of Sin. Geography The capital city is located on the coast of the ocean, surrounded by many miles of suitable farmland with a river the bends around the city. Settlements are located in places that provide for them. Next to fertile ground, rivers, and coastal water. History This empire was founded by a group of friends that didn't wish to be restricted, and to further research and development. Once they made it to the shore across the water north east of hammer they took the land for their own. The Sin empire has had three heralds enter their arena three were defeated. Seven months after its founding there was a rumble under the ground of Opal City around the same time animals in the city started talking and acting like they had the intelligence of a very young child. This may also include details of the settlers that tamed the region, or the region itself before it was settled. Inhabitants Humans are the most commonly found in the Sin Empire, most live well here and are productive. That said at night everyone loves to indulge in a bit of sin. Currently there are around 33,687 people living in the Sin Empire Religion Zaebos Is the only only with a government ran place of worship at the moment. Laws All council members are exempt from these laws, unless they break a law that effects a council member with status above the one found to be breaking an imperial law. * This imperial law dictates all those found guilty of fighting in the city unless held in the arena, and both parties accept, is punishable by punishment of branding and fine of five platinum for each aggressive action. * This imperial law dictates all those found guilty of espionage is punishable by death everlasting. * This imperial law dictates all those found guilty of not paying the businesses tax of 10% will be fined ten fold of the original tax. * This imperial law dictates all those found guilty of committing an imperfect crime will face the punishment of long term forced rehabilitation. * This imperial law dictates all those found guilty of identity theft of a noble will face the punishment of a 50 year term prison sentence. * This imperial law dictates all those found guilty of body snatching will face the punishment of two weeks public service. * This imperial law dictates all those found guilty of accidental arson will face the punishment of a short term exile. * This imperial law dictates all those found guilty of threatening the destruction of property will face the punishment of compensation to the victims in cash. * This imperial law dictates all those found guilty of perverting the course of justice will face the punishment of branding, indefinite exile, confiscation of all property, and material wealth * This imperial law dictates all those found guilty of plotting to overthrow the government will face the punishment of being trapped in a gem locked away till the end of time. * This imperial law dictates all those found guilty of carrying a concealed weapon in a government building with out a permit will face the punishment of execution. * This imperial law dictates all those found guilty of forgery of government documents will face the punishment of public humiliation followed by the loss of their dominate hand. * This imperial law dictates all those found guilty of threatening with murder will face the punishment of short term in jail. * This imperial law dictates all those found guilty of being a public nuisance will face the punishment of a fine of five platinum. * This imperial law dictates all those found guilty of resisting arrest or fleeing the scene of the crime will face the punishment of execution. * This imperial law dictates all those found guilty of blackmailing a government official will face the punishment of imprisonment for life. * This imperial law dictates all those found guilty of carrying or possessing explosives without a license will face the punishment of a fine of five platinum and have the explosives confiscated. * This imperial law dictates all those found guilty of destroying government documents will face the punishment of short term servitude. * This imperial law dictates all those found guilty of endangering human lives while under the influence of substances will face the punishment of bodily harm. * This imperial law dictates all those found guilty of being the leader of a violent gang will face the punishment of a public paddling. * This imperial law dictates all those found guilty of money laundering will face the punishment of brief public service followed by of medium term forced rehabilitation. * This imperial law dictates all those found guilty of escaping imprisonment will face the punishment of a high fine and two more years added to their term. * This imperial law dictates all those found guilty of travelling back in time to alter the future to harm or remove a council member or some how effect the Empire in a negative way will face the punishment of of being trapped in a gem locked away till the end of time. * This imperial law dictates all those found guilty of failing to control a dangerous animal will face the punishment of moderate term servitude. * This imperial law dictates all those found guilty of brewing alcohol drinks without a license will face the punishment of a stern warning. * This imperial law dictates all those found guilty of killing another human being will face the punishment of public execution. * This imperial law dictates all those found guilty of attacking a noble of council member of sin will be hunted and put into prison, till a proper punishment can be found. * This imperial law dictates all those found guilty of killing a noble of council member of sin will be taken care of with extreme prejudice. Settlement Sheets Lawful Evil Corruption -4, Crime +9, Law +46, Lore +51, Productivity +107, Society +7 +10 knowledge arcane Qualities: * Legendary Marketplace * Financial Center * Therapeutic (add Lore to heal checks) * Magically Attuned * Notorious * Animal Polyglot (add Lore modifier to Handle Animal checks) * Artist’s Colony (add Productivity modifier on all Craft checks) Danger +15; Disadvantages: * Fascistic Government Overlord Notable NPCs and PCs Lust : Fenix Greed : Flint Wrath : Gravus Sloth : Octavius Pride : Ivana Envy : Sinclaire Gluttony : Zinnee Marketplace buy limit :121,600 gp;sell Limit 420,000 gp; Spell level limit: 6th CL limit: 12 20% sale tax Category:Settlement